1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display method and its display apparatus for displaying a so-called solid picture image.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic construction of one example of a conventional both-eyes type solid image display method. A left-hand projected image IL and a right-hand projected image IR having different polarizing directions on left-hand and right-hand sides are projected in consideration of the parallax of left-hand and right-hand naked eyes on a screen Sc. The above left-hand projected image IL and the above right-hand projected image IR are observed by a left-hand naked eye EL and a right-hand naked eye ER through a pair of polarizing glasses G having different polarizing directions on the left-hand and right-hand sides. In this case, an observer having the left-hand naked eye EL and the right-hand naked eye ER observes the projected images as a solid image by overlapping the left-hand projected image IL and the right-hand projected image IR.
In the example of FIG. 1, the observer observes the solid image by focusing his eyes on the optical images IL and IR projected onto the screen Sc. However, a convergence position of the two picture images IL and IR is a position Po located considerably before a position Ps of the screen Sc. Therefore, problems exist in that the observer greatly gets tired at an observing time and has a feeling of physical disorder.
Various kinds of systems for solving such fatigue problems are proposed as apparatuses capable of observing the projected images as a more excellent solid or three-dimensional image. For example, there is a display system in which a screen moved in a depth direction is arranged and a three-dimensional image is divided and sampled in this depth direction and the screen is moved in accordance with a divisional depth position of this picture image. In this case, the observer can observe the picture image on the screen as a three-dimensional image.
However, the display apparatus is particularly large-sized by moving the screen in this way when the three-dimensional picture image is widened on the screen. Further, no observer can observe this three-dimensional image as a deep three-dimensional image having an actual place feeling or presence. Accordingly, many problems are left in any of the apparatuses.